1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine hoists and more particularly pertains to a new engine hoist transmission attachment for enabling an engine hoist to remove and install a transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine hoists is known in the prior art. More specifically, engine hoists heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art engine hoists include U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,566 to Ziegler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,304 to Woods; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,625 to Walters; U.S. Pat. No. 800,723 to Curtis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,296 to Meyer; Patent No. WO 96/26043 to Hodges; and Patent No. WO 85/00581 to Riviere.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new engine hoist transmission attachment. The inventive device includes an adaptor portion coupling with an existing engine hoist. The adaptor portion includes a leveling arm positioned essentially parallel to a lifting arm of the engine hoist. A transmission stand is coupled with the adaptor portion and is adapted for supporting a transmission thereon. The transmission stand includes an upper plate supporting the transmission thereon.
In these respects, the engine hoist transmission attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling an engine hoist to remove and install a transmission.